O Inimigo de Almas
by Ludi A
Summary: Depois de um ataque inesperado em Hogsmeade, Ginny Weasley é deixada apenas com o sofrimento como resquício da guerra. Mas o que ela jamais antecipou foi que encontraria a vontade de viver de novo na forma de um bebê chorão e de olhos cinzas. O bebê de Draco Malfoy.
1. Prólogo

**O Inimigo de Almas**

**N/T: **Jaden, if you see it, I'd like to say something: yeah, this is your story. I've asked you permission to translate it, but you did not answer, then I didn't know what to do for sure. I'm so sorry for posting it without your authorization and I hope you can forgive me. I'm doing this because, as I said to you, it's totally necessary to Brazilian fandom. We need new marvelous stories, because we - authors and readers - are declining in size and in care about HP fanfics, in general. In this specific case, I would be extremely sad if people stopped writting DG stories, and I'm sure there are people who think the same as me.

However, it's is YOUR story, YOUR awesome job. So, the choice is yours: let me keep doing this or ask me to stop. I will respect and fulfill your decision, absolutely.

Thank you so much!

******Nota da Tradutora:**Vamos ao detalhes desagradáveis: O fato é que me irrita, me incomoda e me deixa triste fazer isso sem o consentimento da autora. Mandei mensagens para ela pedindo a permissão há algum tempo, e não obtive nenhuma resposta. Ou seja, adotei ao meu favor a política de veracidade duvidosa do "quem cala, consente", mas se ela aparecer e disser que não quer que eu publique mais (isso se não me denunciar primeiro) eu vou ter que tirar do ar e dar toda razão a ela. História dela, regras dela.

Então você se pergunta, se te incomoda, por que faz então? Boa pergunta! Eu estou traduzindo porque acho um pecado que as pessoas que só falem português sejam privadas de histórias maravilhosas e que valem muito a pena serem lidas, para quem gosta de DG, nesse caso. O que nos leva ao segundo ponto: Se eu não souber que tem gente lendo, não tem sentido eu continuar a história e eu não terei nenhum argumento para apelar para a bondade da autora, tipo "você tem pessoas lendo e gostando da sua historia no Brasil, me deixe continuar". Por isso preciso de reviews para que eu possa traduzir pro inglês e mandar para ela. Eu me comprometi a fazer isso.

**Nota da Tradutora – O Retorno:** Mais um ponto! Antes de começar, valem os clássicos esclarecimentos. Essa fic é uma das mais fantásticas que eu já li, mas tem certas 'peculiaridades'. _**Ela começou a ser escrita antes do lançamento do Relíquias da Morte**_**,** então você vai encontrar algumas coisas divergentes, como Lupin, Fred e Tonks BEM vivos, para começar. E sem perspectiva de que eles morram, haha!

Por se tratar de uma tradução, achei mais prudente manter a maioria dos nomes como no original. Então aqui será Ginny, por exemplo, e o Gui virará Bill. O nome dele vai ter uma certa relevância mais para frente na história.

Ok, acho que é isso. Tenham em mente que é uma história excêntrica, que foge do clichê, e aproveitem a história! (Nunca se esquecendo de deixar review, seja positivos ou negativos)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J.K Rowling, com exceção do pequeno Willian Malfoy, que, infelizmente, não tem cabelo cor de rosa.

Você deve notar que Draco e Ginny não aparecem nesse curto prólogo. Apenas leia-o, trinque os dentes e passe para o Capítulo Um. O que acontece aqui define o terreno para o resto da fic.

* * *

**Título: O Inimigo de Almas**  
**Prólogo**

**Autora: ****Jaden Malfoy87 ****ht*tp:*/*w*ww.*fanf*iction.*net/u/12*20912/*Jaden-Malfoy87**

Ele não podia acreditar que essa era a última vez. Ao nascer do dia, iria embora, possivelmente para nunca mais ver nada daquilo, nunca mais. As águas estavam paradas naquela noite de verão. A luz silenciosa das estrelas rompia o céu nublado para refletir o brilho preto e cintilante do lago. À sua direita, se erguia o suntuoso castelo de pedra, bonito e imponente, levantado no lado do penhasco, pairando sobre a extensão de grama que se estabelecia à sua frente. Na escuridão, o castelo parecia calmo e tranquilo. Essa aura impressionante deveria ter acalmado os seus temores, mas só conseguiu afundá-los mais e mais no abismo de melancolia que ele viria a reconhecer como normal.

A dor estava tão incrustada nele agora que mal notou quando ela começou a fazer parte dele. Tinha passado a aceitar que sua vida estava simplesmente condenada a ser nada mais do que uma massa de dor e sofrimento; esperar outra coisa era um desperdício de tempo.

Agora, ele só esperava, deixado sozinho com sua dor e saudade silenciosas. Esperando os últimos momentos de tudo.

Ele desejou que pudesse ter passado esses últimos momentos com seus amigos, com Rony e Hermione. E Ginny… Não pôde evitar a insinuação de um sorriso quando ele pensou em todo trabalho que Ginny havia tido no ano anterior, em Hogwarts. Não conteve o orgulho que se desenrolou dentro dele quando pensou no quão longe ela havia chegado, ressuscitando a A.D em nome de Dumbledore e recrutando novos membros. Ele não tinha aprovado aquilo inteiramente quando ouviu que ela havia recrutado alguns alunos da Sonserina, mas eles se provaram úteis e dignos quando realmente importou. Quando o ataque veio, em Hogsmeade…

Sua garganta se apertou um pouco com a lembrança da batalha, das vidas perdidas e do seu fracasso em finalmente destruir Voldemort de uma vez por todas. Ele não estava pronto, ainda tinha uma última Horcrux para encontrar e destruir, mas Voldemort, muito consciente disso, havia atacado e feito com que ele se precipitasse, antes que pudesse terminar sua busca. Ainda assim, tinha feito o seu melhor. Algumas pessoas estava se regozijando, alegando que ele havia acabado com o Lorde das Trevas por enquanto, mas, para ele, não estava sequer perto do fim. E ele queria ficar; queria ficar e terminar o seu trabalho, mas o risco, como Lupin havia apontado, era muito grande.

"_Você ainda precisa de mim." Harry protestou, com raiva permeando suas palavras. "Eu não me importo com o que as pessoas estão dizendo nas ruas. Voldemort não se foi e você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu, então por que-"_

"_Não, ele não se foi." Lupin suspirou, parecendo ainda mais cansado do que o habitual. "E você está certo, a razão pela qual o mundo celebra agora está redondamente enganada. Podemos esperar que ele tenha desaparecido por tempo suficiente para que nós não tenhamos que nos preocupar com ele por algum tempo, mas, Harry, isso não é nada parecido com a última vez que você o derrotou. Mesmo com ele perto da morte, não temos a vantagem. Os Comensais da Morte-"_

_"Por que eles iriam continuar, quer dizer, com certeza eles vão se esconder, fugir do alcance do Ministério?" Harry raciocinou com menos raiva e mais sensatez._

_"Eles ficaram mais ousados nos últimos anos," Lupin explicou, "e alguns deles podem até saber o paradeiro de Voldemort. E, mesmo se não souberem, eles certamente estão planejando trazê-lo de volta ao poder. Os Comensais da Morte estão mais organizadas agora do que eram depois da última derrota que tiveram. Voldemort se certificou de que fosse assim, quando ainda estava no poder. Ele aprendeu com seus erros da última vez."_

_"Ainda assim eu não vejo porquê-"_

_"Harry, certamente você deve perceber," Lupin continuou, num tom cada vez mais urgente, "que, mesmo sem ele, o alvo principal dos Comensais da Morte ainda será você. Eles vão concentrar todos os seus esforços em você, talvez até mais agora, com Voldemort enfraquecido. Eles sabem que têm de lutar para se manter no poder e verão você como a maior ameaça para que eles consigam alcançar esse objetivo."_

_Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Eu não vejo como isso é diferente do que foi ano passado. Os Comensais da Morte sempre estiveram me caçando-"_

_"Antes, os Comensais da Morte não se atreveriam a matá-lo," Lupin o cortou "Esse... privilégio foi deixado para Voldemort. Mas sem a sua liderança, eles não vão medir esforços para garantir que você não seja mais uma ameaça. Você não estará seguro em nenhum lugar. "_

_Harry balançou a cabeça. "Eu ainda tenho uma última Horcrux para destruir," Ele disse em voz baixa, olhando para o chão._

_Por um momento, nenhum dos dois falou nada. "Harry-" Lupin começou._

_"Se eu pudesse encontrá-la," disse Harry com raiva, sua garganta fechando-se novamente, "então tudo isso acabaria. Se eu já tivesse encontrado, então nada disto-" Ele interrompeu a frase abruptamente, caindo no silêncio._

_"Eu suponho," Lupin disse, gentilmente, "que não vai fazer muita diferença te dizer, mais uma vez, que não foi sua culpa?"_

_Harry olhou para cima para olhar nos olhos dele, mas ele não respondeu. Lupin ofereceu-lhe um sorriso._

_"Bem," ele disse suavemente, "o sentimento de culpa não é racional."_

_"Olha," Harry começou, deixando as palavras anteriores para trás, "Eu só... Eu preciso achar aquela horcrux. Certo, Voldemort me pegou de surpresa, atacando Hogsmeade como ele fez, mas você não vê? Eu não posso arriscar mais do que isso, eu tenho que-"_

_"O que você precisa fazer," Lupin disse gentilmente, "é sair de cena. Permanecer escondido, onde os Comensais da Morte não possam encontrá-lo."_

_Harry suspirou, começando a entender, mas desejando que ele não tivesse entendido. "Eu suponho que o Largo Grimmauld não seja bom o suficiente?"_

_"Muita gente saberia."_

_Harry ponderou sobre essas palavras. "Certo. Porque depois do Snape, ninguém pode ser confiável."_

_O queixo de Lupin se tensionou. "Eu gostaria que a confiança fosse algo que nós pudéssemos conceder, mas você está certo, não é. Essa é uma lição que todos nós aprendemos da maneira mais difícil." Ele suspirou. "Não, não podemos correr esse risco. Ninguém pode saber onde você está, exceto você e uma outra pessoa."_

_Harry estava confuso. "Eu e uma outra pessoa..." A voz dele se extinguiu, enquanto assimilava a idéia. "Você quer usar o_ Feitiço Fidelius_?"_

_Lupin acenou com a cabeça, olhando como se soubesse que Harry não reagiria bem a sugestão._

_Harry lutou contra uma careta que se formava no seu rosto. "Não é à prova de falhas," ele disse friamente, pensando em Sirius. "Não salvou os meus pais."_

_"Não," Lupin concordou, "mas devemos confiar que o que aconteceu entre seus pais e Sirius não vai acontecer com você. Escolha racionalmente, Harry. Pense racionalmente."_

_Harry suspirou. "Eu preciso de Hermione para isso," ele murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para Lupin. Olhou para cima e encontrou Lupin franzindo a testa, pensativo ao ouvir essas palavras._

_"Quanto a Hermione..." Ele disse calmamente, soando como se estivesse apenas pensando em voz alta. "Bem, ela seria uma escolha óbvia."_

_Harry olhou para ele bruscamente. "Muito óbvia, você quer dizer?"_

_Lupin deu de ombros. "Talvez", disse ele lentamente. "Mas enfim, escolher o óbvio é algo que o inimigo pode não esperar."_

_Harry suspirou, mordendo o lábio, preso na indecisão._

"_Pense sobre isso com cuidado, Harry." Lupin o aconselhou._

_Harry assentiu distraidamente. Depois de um tempo, ele olhou novamente para Lupin. "Eu posso ajudá-lo," Ele falou em voz baixa, num último apelo para encontrar alguma outra alternativa._

_Lupin sorriu tristemente. "Eu preciso de sua ajuda para derrotar Voldemort, Harry."_

_"Eu posso lutar contra os Comensais da Morte-"_

_"Sim, você poderia", Lupin concordou, "assim como muitos outros. Harry, é um risco muito grande." Harry estava um pouco assustado com a urgência evidente na voz de Lupin, um apelo dele próprio, um apelo para que Harry compreendesse e aceitasse._

E relutantemente, Harry tinha feito isso. E, na manhã seguinte, ele encontrou o seu fiel do segredo, confrontou a pessoa, conversou sobre isso, e a trouxe com ele para que Lupin e Professor Flitwick, realizassem o encanto. Lupin tinha simplesmente sorrido e dito: "Excelente escolha".

Isso tinha acontecido apenas algumas horas mais cedo naquela noite. Lupin havia concedido a Harry um último desejo, que não era a chave de portal para o seu lugar oculto imediatamente, mas sim a chave de portal configurada para funcionar algumas horas mais tarde. Isto lhe deu um pouco mais de tempo para si mesmo, para fazer o que ele quisesse; então decidiu passar seu tempo em Hogwarts.

Um ruído nos arbustos atrás de si o alertou para uma outra presença nas proximidades. Harry, completamente assustado, virou-se e se pôs de pé, bem a tempo de ver uma pequena sombra escura passar pela folhagem atrás dele. Ele reagiu quase sem pensar. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

No entanto, a sombra se esquivou de seu feitiço e Harry recorreu a um método mais simples. Com uma rápida explosão de velocidade, ele correu para a frente e rapidamente fechou o caminho do intruso. Em poucos segundos, ele já tinha derrubado a figura no chão. Foi só quando ouviu um grito estridente que ele percebeu o intruso era uma garota.

_"_O que-" Ele murmurou, inclinando-se para trás para uma obter uma melhor visão da garota. Era uma loira e ela parecia vagamente … familiar-

"Daphne Greengrass," Ele percebeu. Balançando a cabeça, a segurou pelo braço com firmeza e a fez ficar de pé.

"Ow, não tão bruscamente," ela reclamou, tentando esquivar-se da mão dele, mas ele a segurou com força. "Eu sei que você está ansioso para por as mãos em mim, Potter, mas me _solte_!"

"Não até que você me diga por que você estava me espionando," Harry respondeu, olhando-a com desconfiança.

Harry não sabia muita coisa sobre Daphne Greengrass, fora o fato de que ela era uma garota da Sonserina, uma das tietes de Pansy Parkinson que orbitavam em torno dela e impiedosamente provocavam o resto do corpo discente da escola. Não tinha visto-a desde seu sexto ano, quando ele deixou a escola, apesar de ter ouvido um pouco sobre ela através de Ginny. Ela, como Parkinson, tinham feito parte do grupo dos estudantes determinados a manter-se distantes daqueles outros sonserinos que se juntaram à A.D.. _Então, definitivamente não é uma aliada_, ele pensou.

"Não fique se achando, Potter." Greengrass riu ironicamente, olhando-o com uma expressão vagamente divertida. "Eu não estava _espionando_ você."

"Então, o que diabos que você está fazendo aqui?" Harry perguntou mecanicamente.

"Eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta para você," ela respondeu friamente, olhando para a chave de portal na mão dele.

Desesperadamente, ele empurrou o objeto para trás das suas costas, enquanto sua mente lutava por uma desculpa. "Eu estava apenas ... visitando-" Ele parou abruptamente diante da cética sobrancelha levantada de Daphne.

"Oh, não seja estúpido," Ela zombou. "Não adianta tentar cobri-la. Eu sei que você vai se esconder e eu sei-"

"Fale baixo!"

"Estou quase sussurrando!" ela respondeu de volta, rispidamente.

Harry balançou a cabeça para ela. "Como diabos você descobriu?"

"Isso não importa," Ela respondeu. "Basta dizer que eu tenho os meus meios. Quando é que essa Chave de Portal vai começar a funcionar, afinal?"

Harry, ainda um pouco perturbado pelo fato de que alguém tinha descoberto o seu segredo tão facilmente, balançou a cabeça novamente. "Por que você gostaria de saber?" Perguntou ele. Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Você iria relatar a alguém, Greengrass?"

"Não seja estúpido." Ela repetiu, mas se moveu nervosamente sob o aperto da mão de Harry. "Claro que não. Não seja tão dramático."

"Então _por que_ você está _aqui_?" Harry estava se tornando mais irritado a cada minuto. Ele não tinha tempo para isso. A Chave de Portal sairia em breve e ele não podia se dar ao luxo de ter alguém correndo contar a informação-

Greengrass suspirou, revirando os olhos para ele. "No caso de você ter esquecido, Potter, _alguns_ de nós ainda têm que ir para a escola".

"Agora você está sendo idiota," ele retrucou. "Eu sei que a escola foi fechada até a próxima semana. Eu estava, na verdade, você sabe, _na _batalha em Hogsmeade-"

"Eu sei disso," Greengrass estalou. "Mas não explica por que você está aqui."

"Nem você." Harry retrucou.

Por um momento, eles se calaram e se entreolharam com expressões iguais de desgosto. Em seguida, a Chave de Portal em sua mão começou a brilhar, sinalizando que a hora de se transportar estava próxima.

Greengrass sorriu maliciosamente, olhando para a Chave de Portal. "Bem, parece que você não tem muito tempo, Potter. Agora, se puder me soltar-"

"Greengrass-"

"É claro, seus planos para se esconder não seriam mais tão secretos." Ela sorriu docemente, tremulando os cílios para ele. "Eu poderia dizer a quem eu quisesse, não é? A menos que você quisesse adiar a sua viagem-"

"Daphne," ele interrompeu, sua voz cheia de irritação , "por favor. Por favor, não faça isso-"

"Oh, não me venha com essa baboseira," Ela disse com desdém. "Encare a realidade, Potter, seus planos de fuga estão arruinados. Você poderia ficar e tentar me parar, mas pelo que ouvi, os Comensais da Morte estão procurando por você em todos os lugares." Ela olhou ao redor e atrás dela, como se esperasse encontrar um grupo de seguidores de Voldemort se aproximando deles. "Então eu não sei se você gostaria de correr esse risco."

Harry congelou diante das palavras, quase soltando a mão dela devido a surpresa. Ele também deu uma olhada ao seu redor, ficando ainda mais desconfiado. "Para quem você está trabalhando?" Perguntou ele. "_Por que_ você está aqui? Quem te mandou?"

"Eu te disse, ninguém me _enviou_." Ela olhou para ele com aquele olhar irritantemente conhecedor, com seus olhos castanhos brilhando. "Claro, você não pode ter certeza disso, não é?"

A Chave de Portal ia sair a qualquer momento. Harry estava ficando desesperado. Ele não tinha tempo para isso, mas não podia deixá-la ir, não agora. Ela sabia demais.

Greengrass deu um último puxão insistente em sua mão, tentando fugir. "Acho que você vai ter que me deixar ir, Potter-"

"Acho que você vai ter que vir _comigo_, Greengrass," Harry rebateu.

Ela arregalou os olhos em pânico. "O quê? Não! Deixe-me ir, Potter, caramba, deixe-me-"

Mas Harry estava decidido. Determinado, ele puxou a mão que estava segurando em direção ao seu próprio punho. Ela gritou e se contorceu, mas ele forçou a mão dela na chave de portal e, um segundo depois, eles tinham desaparecido.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J.K Rowling, com exceção do pequeno Willian Malfoy, que, infelizmente, não tem cabelo cor de rosa.

**N/A: Eu esqueci de mencionar no prólogo algo que eu gostaria de esclarecer, porque sei que pode ter causado alguma confusão – a batalha de Hogsmead, que aconteceu cinco antes do início dessa história (no final daquele que deveria ter sido o sétimo ano de Harry na escola) não é a Batalha referenciada no final do sumário; a batalha onde Ginny supostamente encontra um bebê ainda irá ocorrer.**

**N/T: Ok, nem demorei muito, não é? Tudo para ver Draco e Ginny interagindo, finalmente, haha. Eu tenho a vontade de atualizar essa fic junto com a outra DG que estou escrevendo, porque isso me ajudaria a me organizar; sou um dos seres mais perdidos e esquecidos do mundo. =/ **

**Mas como o prólogo foi curtinho e já tinha boa parte desse capítulo traduzido, resolvi abrir uma exceção dessa vez!**

**Nesse capítulo, a história começa a se delinear e eu gostaria de fazer um esclarecimento; pois bem, o sonho da Ginny, na parte inicial do capítulo, começa com lembranças do que ocorreu na Câmara Secreta, depois no Departamento de Mistérios, no quinto ano de Harry - quarto ano de Ginny - e, por fim, a outra parte do sonho se passa na Batalha de Hogsmead. É aqui que entramos no Universo da fic.**

**Lembre-se, é uma fic 'diferente', então aquilo (ou quem) Ginny perdeu na Batalha de Hogsmead pode não ser o que esperamos. =P**

**Aproveitem e deixem seus comentários, por favor. Eles são o que alimenta essa tradução.**

* * *

**Título: O Inimigo de Almas**  
**Capítulo 1**

**Autora: ****Jaden Malfoy87 ****ht*tp:*/*w*ww.*fanf*iction.*net/u/12*20912/*Jaden-Malfoy87**

**-****Capítulo Um**

_Agosto, 2004_

_Estava escuro e úmido por toda parte, e isso a deixou se sentindo como se estivesse sendo envolvida, sufocada, encurralada. O cheiro enjoativo de sangue encheu suas narinas, e tudo estava tão mortalmente calmo que ela pensou, por um segundo, que talvez estivesse __morta__._

_A enorme cobra estava esparramada sobre o chão frio de pedra. De repente, Harry estava lá, parecendo que tinha ido ao inferno e voltado. Então, tudo o que tinha acontecido começou a fazer sentido e ela começou a chorar. As lágrimas turvavam sua visão; ela piscou furiosamente e quando pôde ver claramente mais uma vez, o quarto diante dela tinha se iluminado. Distraída, ela estendeu a mão para enxugar as lágrimas dos olhos, mas sua mão parou no meio do caminho - ela tinha chorado? Não, ela estava aqui… sua mente estava grogue; tinha acabado de acordar… mas do quê?_

_Sua memória dos acontecimentos recentes veio à tona rapidamente - a última coisa de que ela se lembrava era o flash de luz vermelha de um Comensal da Morte a atacando quando ela caiu, desabando no chão. E Rony... Onde estava Rony? Aqueles cérebros do Departamento de Mistério iam acabar sufocando-o, ela tinha de ajudá-lo…_

_Subitamente, o tempo pareceu acelerar e ela não conseguia acompanhar o que estava acontecendo… Harry estava saiu disparado atrás dela, correndo atrás... de quem? Rony, onde estava Rony … e então-_

_Ginny piscou. "Professor Lupin?"_

_"Você está ferida, Ginny?" Ele perguntou amavelmente. A despeito de qualquer gentileza em sua voz, havia uma expressão estranha ao redor dos olhos dele, como se o simples ato de pensar o machucasse._

_"Não, é só meu tornozelo... Onde está o Rony? Aquelas coisas – aqueles cérebros- estavam estrangulando-o, ele está-"_

_"__Ele está bem agora, Ginny, esperando para ser levado de volta a Hogwarts, uma vez que tenhamos o resto de vocês preparados," explicou Lupin. "Você pode andar?"_

_"__Er… mais ou menos…" Lentamente, Lupin ajudou-a a se equilibrar; tinha apenas começado a conduzi-la até uma das portas, tomando-a pelo braço, quando ela se lembrou. Harry. _

_"Professor," ela perguntou: "Onde está o Harry?"_

_Algo na expressão de Lupin se fechou e aquele brilho estranho em seus olhos se intensificou tanto que, de repente, ela reconheceu-o o que era. Luto. Agonia. Sofrimento. Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela ficou com medo. "Professor, Harry está bem?"_

_"Acho que ele... deve estar," respondeu Lupin. "Dumbledore foi atrás dele-"_

_"Mas para onde ele foi?" Ela perguntou. "Ele passou por aqui, estava correndo atrás de..."_

_Lupin engoliu em seco. "Bellatrix Lestrange" Ele completou a frase dela._

_"__Sim! Sim, era ela... mas onde é que ele foi? Por que ele estava atrás dela?" Quando Lupin não respondeu de imediato, ela persistiu, embora baixinho. "Professor?"_

_Ainda assim, houve um momento de silêncio. Então ele disse bem baixinho: "Ela o matou."_

_Ginny ficou chocada e um pouco desnorteada. "Harry?"_

_"Não." Lupin balançou a cabeça e limpou a garganta, mas, quando falou novamente, sua voz ainda soava rouca. "Sirius"._

_Ginny parou de se mover, fazendo com que Lupin parasse também. Ela olhou para ele, pensando que poderia não ter ouvido direito, que Sirius não podia estar morto… Ele era o Sirius, afinal de contas, Ele não podia estar... ele não estava ..._

_"Vem, Ginny." Ginny reiniciou a caminhada enquanto Lupin começava a conduzi-la junto a si mais uma vez. Ela se surpreendeu quando seus olhos começaram a arder com lágrimas espontâneas. Sua visão ficou turva._

_Novamente, uma vez que o ambiente que a rodeava voltou ao foco, ela encontrou-o mudado. Ela piscou diante da deslumbrante luz do sol e olhou em volta para encontrar-se nas ruas de Hogsmeade. Ela se sentiu um pouco estranha, como se devesse se sentir triste com alguma coisa, mas espantou o sentimento. O que poderia estar errado ali, naquele momento, num dia como aquele?_

_"Algum problema?"_

_Ginny olhou dentro dos olhos escuros dele. Tão bonitos. Tão cativantes. "Não." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Apenas… fiquei distraída por um minuto. Você está pensando em comer isso, ou vai dar para mim?" Ela perguntou inocentemente, indicando o pirulito intocado na mão dele._

_Ele franziu a testa, como se estivesse confuso. "Agora, por que diabos," ele perguntou fingindo perplexidade. "eu iria comprar alguma coisa para você?"_

_Ela sorriu brincalhona e estendeu a mão para o doce, mas ele girou o braço para longe dela, esquivando-se da sua tentativa. "Eu não sei," disse ela, com um encolher de ombros. "Talvez porque você ... goste de mim ... só um pouquinho?"_

_Ele pareceu pensar sobre o assunto por um segundo e então balançou a cabeça, mordendo o primeiro pedaço do doce. "Não, eu acho que não."_

_Ela deu um tapa no braço dele e ele sorriu, abaixando a mão. "Bem, talvez só um pouco," admitiu, entregando o doce para ela._

_E então o dia ficou escuro... O ar ao redor dela ficou cheio de gritos apavorados... E, de repente, a morte encheu as ruas de Hogsmeade._

_Confusão estava em todos os lugares… alguém estava puxando-a para fora do caminho; vagamente, ela pensou em pegar sua varinha-_

_"Ginny, vamos!" Houve um súbito lampejo de luz verde, palavras gritadas que causaram um arrepio na espinha dela e, por uma fração de segundo, ela tinha certeza de que iria morrer._

_Em seguida, visualizou um brilho de cabelo vermelho se jogando na frente dela e, no instante seguinte, ela olhou em choque paralisante para o corpo sem vida de seu irmão Percy. Ele tinha protegido-a…_

_"__Ginny, vamos lá, nós precisamos sair daqui-," Alguém ainda estava puxando-a pelo braço, mas ela só ficou olhando. "Percy?" Ela sussurrou._

_"__Gin, vamos lá, agora" Antes que ela pudesse tentar impedi-lo, ele a puxou pela rua, virando a esquina, arrastando-a para longe de tudo -_

_Eles estacaram ao se deparar com um Comensal da Morte. Ginny só teve tempo de piscar antes do homem mascarado na sua frente levantar sua varinha e lançar um jato de luz vermelha na direção dela. Entretanto, ao mesmo tempo, um grito de "Protego!" veio da sua direita e as duas maldições pareceram colidir. Uma dor intensa explodiu dentro do peito de Ginny e, embora o escudo conjurado também parecesse ter feito algum efeito benéfico, suas pernas cederam e ela caiu no chão, momentaneamente impedida de respirar. Sua cabeça bateu no chão da rua, seus olhos tremeram - _

_"Gin-"_

_Essa foi a última palavra que ela ouviu da boca dele. Sua visão ficou turva, os olhos quase se fecharam; ela não tinha certeza se havia imaginado ou não o seguinte flash de luz verde, os gritos com palavras que carregavam a maldição da morte e, em seguida, o corpo dele deslizando para o chão até o lado dela…_

_Ginny suspirou e estremeceu embaixo do emaranhado de lençóis. Sua respiração veio curta e ela precisou de um momento para se lembrar de onde estava. Todas as lembranças tinham voltado tão vividamente… Tremendo um pouco, ela se levantou com a ajuda de uma mão e ficou surpresa ao descobrir o rosto molhado de lágrimas._

_Limpando o rosto, empurrou todos os cobertores de lado e ficou de pé, tremendo e respirando fundo para se acalmar. Lentamente, ela caminhou até a cozinha e abriu a porta, olhando através da escuridão._

_"Tudo bem aí, Gin?"_

_Ginny parou, girando para encarar a fonte da voz. "Bill, eu não vi você aí." Curiosamente, ela seguiu até onde ele estava, sentado à mesa com um livro numa mão e um copo de leite na outra. "O que você está fazendo aqui tão..." Ela olhou pela janela e viu apenas a ponta do sol que espreitava ao longo do horizonte. "Tão cedo?"_

"Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa." Ele deu um aceno de cabeça, com um esboço de sorriso. Ginny não era conhecida por se levantar cedo. "Eu tenho que ir trabalhar mais cedo esta manhã e pensei em parar por aqui para tomar café. Mamãe está se queixando de que ela não tem me visto muito ultimamente." Ele tomou um gole de leite. "E você? Trabalho matinal também? Pensei que estivesse trabalhando principalmente de noite agora."

Ginny suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Sim, na maior parte das vezes, eu trabalho a noite. Acabei de sair há algumas horas. Mas eu… não consegui dormir." Sentindo-se estranhamente trêmula, ela foi buscar o seu próprio copo de leite antes de se juntar a ele na mesa.

Ele olhou-a em silêncio por um momento e então perguntou em voz baixa, "Sonhos ruins?"

"Mais ou menos" ela respondeu evasivamente.

Ele não insistiu. "Então, como está no trabalho?" Ele perguntou.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Tudo certo." Após um momento de hesitação, ela confessou: "Na verdade, não está tão bom."

A testa dele franziu. "Por que não? Casos difíceis?"

"Não." Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo amargamente. "Não são os casos designados para mim que são o problema."

De repente entendendo, Bill deu-lhe um sorriso simpático. "Ah. Bem, vai dar tudo certo-"

"Meu chefe não parece pensar assim," Ela observou secamente. "Ele me chamou no seu escritório no outro dia. Ele está... _preocupado_ com o fato de eu estar gastando muito do meu tempo em um caso 'insignificante'." Ela tomou um grande gole de leite.

"Bem, não dê ouvidos a ele," Bill brincou.

"Eu não sei." Ginny olhou para seu copo de leite. "Talvez eu devesse. Talvez eu devesse simplesmente desistir."

"Ginny-"

"Não é como-" Ela engoliu em seco. "Não é como se eu já não soubesse que ele está morto."

Bill a observava atentamente. "Ginny," disse ele suavemente, "você estava inconsciente. Já estava no chão. Você não sabe se ele está-"

"Eu ouvi a maldição", Ginny sussurrou. "Eu vi a luz verde. Sei-"

"Você _acha_ que você ouviu, _acha_ que viu," Bill a lembrou. "Nunca encontraram o corpo dele, Gin. Acho que há uma boa chance de que ele possa estar lá fora em algum lugar."

"Talvez." Ginny encolheu os ombros. "Mas tudo o que sei agora é que meu chefe não está feliz-"

"Esqueça-o." Bill fez um gesto desdenhoso. "E com relação a você?"

Ela olhou para a mesa. "Eu vou ficar bem," disse estupidamente.

"Gin-"

"Acho que vou voltar para a cama," Ela falou abruptamente, ficando de pé.

Ela sabia que qualquer um, especialmente em sua família, teria pressionado-a para se sentar, forçando-a a falar sobre isso, mas Bill apenas deu-lhe um sorriso. "Tudo bem, então. Boa noite, Gin."

* * *

Carina empurrou a porta violentamente e caminhou para dentro. Enfrentando o homem sentado à sua frente, ela parou de repente e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, mais para impedir que as mãos se movimentassem num frenesi enfurecido do que qualquer outra coisa.

Lupin deu uma olhada em seu rosto carrancudo e sorriu agradavelmente. "Foi tudo bem, acertei?" Ele perguntou, parecendo divertido.

"Aquele homem," Carina retrucou, "é um completo _idiota_."

Lupin mergulhou sua pena em um tinteiro e colocou a ponta no pergaminho. "Bem, ele é um Malfoy, afinal," ele lembrou a ela. Realmente, Carina sentiu que ele parecia estar se divertindo demais com a sua irritação.

"Eu o conheci na escola," Ela ressaltou. "Um pouquinho, de qualquer maneira, e ele não era _tão _ruim assim. Você poderia pensar que ele teria amadurecido um pouco e não ficado _pior_."

Lupin a olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso cético em seu rosto. Carina suspirou alto, caindo em uma poltrona. "Ou não."

Lupin pigarreou discretamente, eliminando qualquer vestígio de humor em seu rosto. "Isso vai ser muito difícil para você, então?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Não." Ela respondeu, quase mecanicamente, como se a idéia de fracasso nem sequer lhe tivesse ocorrido. "Eu posso fazer isso. Eu vou fazer isso." Ansiosamente, ela começou a brincar com as unhas. "Só vai ser um pouco mais difícil do que eu pensava. Ele não estava completamente receptivo em relação a mim."

"Bem, ele acabou de sair da prisão, há alguns meses," Lupin admitiu, sentando-se em sua cadeira. "Ele se safou, de certa forma – pegou apenas cinco anos – mas, ainda assim, tenho certeza de que não foi nenhum piquenique no parque. Talvez você devesse apenas dar a ele algum tempo. Seja paciente."

Carina suspirou, jogando as mãos no ar. "Por que eu?" ela perguntou irritada.

Lupin deu de ombros. "Infelizmente, sem o Snape," Sua boca se retorceu amargamente, "nós não temos muito para seguir em frente quando se trata de Draco Malfoy. Tonks nos deu a melhor avaliação que podia e, no final, nós concluímos que você parecia mais adequada para este trabalho. Você é uma sangue puro e sua família tem sido conhecida por apoiar Voldemort no passado. E, é claro, você é um dos poucos de nós que não era da Grifinória-" Lupin sorriu, se divertindo. "o que eu tenho certeza de que é essencial, quando se trata de qualquer Malfoy."

Carina examinou cuidadosamente uma unha quebrada. "E se ele não souber de nada?" ela perguntou. "E se ele não souber de nada sobre o paradeiro de Lucius? Ou de qualquer outra pessoa, nesse sentido. Você mesmo disse, ele só foi libertado da prisão há alguns meses. Além disso, eu imagino que a maioria dos Comensais da Morte não está muito feliz com ele, caso contrário, eles teriam libertado-o da prisão na mesma vez que Lucius escapou. Claramente, ele não está na jogada."

"Não, eu imagino que eles não estão, como um todo, muito felizes com ele," Lupin concordou com um suspiro. "Mas ele é filho de Lucius, e eu não duvido que ele tenha entrado em contato com Draco assim que seu filho foi libertado da prisão. Para ter certeza de que Draco estava seguro, pelo menos. Além disso-" Lupin esfregou a têmpora, de repente parecendo muito cansado. "Eu sei que você entende, Carina, que um esforço desperdiçado é melhor do que arriscar a alternativa."

Carina comprimiu os lábios, unindo suas mãos firmemente sobre o colo. "Sim," ela disse firmemente, "eu entendo." Ela se levantou e disse resolutamente: "Eu vou ter um encontro com ele na próxima semana."

Lupin sorriu para a nova determinação dela. "Excelente. E obrigado novamente por fazer isso, Carina. Sei que é extremamente difícil aguentá-lo."

Quase uma semana depois Carina estava sentada com Draco Malfoy em um restaurante caro no Beco Diagonal, mordendo a língua na tentativa de evitar dar um bocejo na cara do seu acompanhante. Ela estava bastante certa de que seu sorriso estava tão colado em seus lábios que, mesmo que se ela tentasse, não seria capaz de removê-lo dali. Ele estava zumbindo sobre seu novo trabalho no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia pelos últimos 30 minutos, do qual ele estava muito orgulhoso por ter conseguido, logo após ser libertado da prisão.

Entretanto, apesar do quão determinada ela tinha sido ao tentar conseguir um encontro com ele - como foi exigido dela - ela não podia evitar desejar desesperadamente que não tivesse trombado com Malfoy no instante em que ele estava tendo uma discussão bastante acalorada com Pansy Parkinson e, dessa forma, tivesse involuntariamente se oferecido como uma maneira perfeita de fazer ciúmes para Pansy.

"- e, na verdade, a posição é bastante boa," Malfoy continuou, "considerando que é um trabalho que eu garanti logo depois de ser libertado-"

_Só porque foi comprado para você_, ela pensou com desgosto. A despeito de ele ser um ex-Comensal da Morte, Carina tinha certeza de que o Ministério não tinha esquecido todas aquelas doações consideravelmente grandes que Lucius tinha feito. _O nome Malfoy podia não valer muito mais, mas o dinheiro dos Malfoy certamente valia._

"-embora eu deva dizer," Malfoy estava falando, "ele realmente pode ser muito chato."

_Você acha?_ Carina pensou amargamente.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um segundo antes de acrescentar com algo como saudade na voz, "Se eu pudesse, gostaria de mudar de departamento. Mudar de emprego por completo."

Carina olhou para ele com surpresa e se agarrou ao assunto antes que ele pudesse continuar a falar. "O que você preferiria fazer?" ela perguntou.

Ele hesitou antes de admitir, como se a idéia por si só também parecesse estranha para ele. "Eu realmente gostaria de fazer algo relacionado com Quadribol."

Carina o olhou de forma avaliadora por um momento antes de se inclinar para trás em sua cadeira com um único aceno de cabeça. "Você foi um excelente apanhador na escola," ela disse com sinceridade.

Os olhos de Malfoy se estreitaram. "Potter-"

"Nem sequer mencionei o Potter," Carina cortou. "Ele era muito bom, mas esse não é o ponto, não é? Deixando Potter e a Grifinória de lado, você ganhou quase todos os jogos para a Sonserina, não foi? Talvez só tenha perdido para a Lufa-Lufa e a Corvinal, o quê, uma vez em todos os cinco anos que você jogou no time?"

"Algo parecido com isso," Malfoy concordou lentamente.

"Então, você poderia jogar," Carina disse para ele, "se você se der uma chance."

Malfoy pareceu considerar essas palavras por alguns momentos. Havia um olhar estranhamente melancólico em seus olhos antes que ele sacudisse a cabeça, e então não havia mais nada nos olhos dele. "Meu pai me quer no Ministério," ele murmurou.

Carina esperou que ela não tivesse saltado da cadeira diante da menção do nome do pai dele e tentou agir indiferentemente. Se ela pressionasse, poderia parecer suspeito. "Oh?" perguntou casualmente.

"Eu não sei sequer se ele me aprovaria trabalhando no Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos," Malfoy continuou amargamente.

Carina esperou, mas nada veio na sequência. Então ela engoliu em seco e decidiu arriscar. "Bem, eu não vejo por que você precisa se preocupar, então. Ele não pode fazer nada sobre isso agora, pode?" Ela falou, inocentemente.

Talvez muito inocentemente. Os olhos de Malfoy se levantaram e se estreitaram quando ele olhou para o rosto dela, que ela mantinha dolorosamente vazio e indiferente. Depois de um momento de escrutínio, ele desviou o olhar, balançando a cabeça. "Você ficaria surpresa," ele murmurou. Antes que ela pudesse decidir se devia arriscar pressionando ainda mais, ele virou o jogo, depois de pedir mais vinho. "Então, e sobre você? Trabalha no St. Mungus, não é?"

"Eu acabei de terminar o treinamento para ser uma Curandeira," Carina respondeu e foi forçada, daquele ponto em diante, a fazer uma reflexão sobre si mesma. Tentar desviar a conversa de volta para Lucius seria muito óbvio.

Anoiteceu e ficou escuro do lado de fora, enquanto as primeiras horas da noite passavam; Malfoy consumiu mais e mais vinho. Carina permitiu-se tomar um pouco mais do que ela provavelmente deveria ter tomado, mas contanto que ela mantivesse um estrito controle sobre a sua língua e não deixasse escapar suas verdadeiras intenções – que demandavam, ela percebeu, que estivesse extremamente bêbada para concretizá-las – a situação ainda estava sob seu controle.

Malfoy, no entanto, estava bastante bêbado quando eles finalmente se levantaram da mesa, tarde da noite. Ele oscilou um pouco quando jogou alguns galeões sobre a mesa e então ele e Carina cambalearam para fora do restaurante, em direção a rua escura.

Malfoy olhou a extensão da rua e casualmente passou um braço em volta dos ombros de Carina. "Para onde agora, amor?" Ele perguntou, piscando algumas vezes enquanto a guiava através de alguns passos bêbados.

"Qualquer lugar," Carina disse com indiferença. Estranhamente, ela descobriu que não estava tão tentada a dizer 'Casa', como ela poderia ter estado há algumas horas; todo aquele vinho parecia ter se estabelecido em um nódulo quente na boca do seu estômago e qualquer ansiedade tensa que ela poderia ter sentido antes, se dissipou no ar. Ela percebeu um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, muito consciente do corpo quente e reconfortante de Malfoy tão perto dela.

Malfoy pareceu considerar as opções e finalmente declarou: "É tarde. Tudo deve estar fechando." Antes que Carina pudesse responder, ele virou a cabeça para encará-la, aproximando-se até que seus lábios roçaram o ouvido dela enquanto ele falava. "Venha para casa comigo," ele murmurou. Foi um pedido, embora pronunciado como um comunicado.

Carina só hesitou por um segundo. Afinal, ela deveria estar fazendo tudo o que podia para se aproximar de Malfoy... Tendo isso em mente, todas as outras reservas que ela poderia ter tido em ir para casa dele, tarde da noite, um pouco bêbada e no primeiro encontro com Draco Malfoy se desvaneceram.

"Ok." Ela concordou e, um momento depois, eles aparataram na Mansão Malfoy.

* * *

_Outubro, 2004_

"Bem, James," Ginny sorriu amplamente para o bebê em seus braços, "se você for um menino muito bom com o Curandeiro, então você e eu podemos sair mais tarde e passar o dia inteiro juntos."

James gorgolejou em resposta e Ginny riu. Ela adorava seu sobrinho de dois meses de idade, filho de Jorge, e estava muito feliz ao levá-lo para o seu check-up no St. Mungus. A esposa de Jorge, Diana, iria encontrá-los lá, após concluir algumas tarefas de emergência na parte da manhã; Jorge, por sua vez, não poderia encontrá-las porque Fred tinha adoecido durante a noite e ele precisaria ficar para abrir a loja naquela manhã.

Uma parte dela estava aliviada por poder ficar livre de sua família durante o dia, e embora ela se sentisse um pouco culpada por isso, não tentaria negar o sentimento. Desde a batalha em Hogsmeade, há cinco anos, eles começaram a agir de forma superprotetora e não a deixavam em paz. Sentia-se sufocada pela preocupação constante, sempre exigente, tirando seu ar até que ela sentia que não havia mais nenhum para respirar. Dos seus pais e cinco irmãos restantes, só Bill entendia quando ela precisava de espaço e ouvia atentamente quando ela precisava falar (e aquelas ocasiões só vinham voluntariamente com Bill). Carlinhos, ainda na Romênia, havia escrito mais cartas para ela nos últimos cinco anos do que ele já escrevera desde que tinha se mudado de casa. Fred e Jorge apareciam mais frequentemente com suas ofertas para tirá-la de casa, especialmente para se juntar a eles na loja. E Rony. Rony, ela refletiu amargamente, era provavelmente o pior. Sua preocupação a enfurecia; por que ele deveria se importar com a perda dela quando ele havia protestado tão fervorosamente contra a ligação que ela tinha formado?

Aquilo era realmente culpa dela, de qualquer maneira. Ela tinha dinheiro suficiente agora para que pudesse comprar seu próprio apartamento e sair d'A Toca, mas esteve adiando isso nos últimos dois anos. Talvez, inconscientemente, ela fosse mais grata pela atenção excessiva da sua família do que pensava que fosse. Talvez, mesmo que ela detestasse a constante preocupação, no final, só não queria ficar sozinha.

Ela certamente tinha ficado muito aliviada ao voltar para a escola para seu sétimo ano, após o ataque a Hogsmeade na primavera anterior. Aquele verão com sua família tinha sido absolutamente insuportável. E, é claro, a escola não tinha se mostrado muito melhor. Ela recebeu o mesmo tipo de tratamento de seus amigos que já havia recebido de sua família durante todo o verão e, quando ela não estava lidando com eles, era forçada a lidar com... vida, e todas as complicações que ela trazia. Atravessar cada dia tinha sido uma enorme, quase impossível façanha, especialmente quando ela pensava em todo o tempo que tinha à sua frente. E a escola... Bem, a escola era um lembrete constante do quanto tudo tinha mudado. Na escola, onde cada canto de cada sala trazia de volta as lembranças dele e servia como um doloroso lembrete de que ela não passaria mais esses dias com ele.

Depois da escola, ela começou a treinar para se tornar um auror e estava começando a pensar que aquilo tinha sido uma espécie de erro. Era verdade que a carreira deu a ela a oportunidade perfeita para procurar algum vestígio dele, para manter alguma esperança viva de que talvez ele não estivesse morto. Talvez, se ela não tivesse os recursos para procurá-lo, teria sido capaz de deixar o assunto em paz e simplesmente aceitar que ele realmente tinha ido para sempre.

Respirando fundo, ela espantou os pensamentos e tentou se concentrar no bebê em seus braços. Ela falou com a bruxa na recepção do St. Mungus e, sem qualquer problema, se acomodou na sala de espera, aguardando uma enfermeira. Diana chegou alguns minutos depois.

"Ufa! Oh, Gin, muito obrigado por trazê-lo." Radiante, Diana pegou o filho do colo de Ginny, afundando-se numa cadeira ao lado dela. "Quando Jorge disse que iria ter que cuidar da loja hoje, eu pensei que ia ter que adiar minha ida ao Gringotes-"

"Oh, está tudo bem." Ginny a interrompeu com um sorriso. "Eu estava livre durante a manhã e absolutamente adoro-" Ela franziu o cenho enquanto seus olhos pegaram o vislumbre da parte de trás de alguém cambaleando em direção a escada, com a porta se fechando atrás dele. Ela piscou os olhos, como que para clarear a mente. Aquele quase parecia-

"Ginny?" Diana deixou escapar uma risada incerta, trazendo sua atenção de volta. "Está tudo bem?"

"Oh, sim, eu estou bem." Ginny forçou um sorriso, ainda distraída. "Desculpe, eu só... estou um pouco longe." Ela olhou com o canto do olho, como que para ver as escadas atrás dela. "Erm, escute, eu realmente quero conversar com você, mas preciso resolver um problema rápido aqui no hospital – você quer me encontrar aqui depois dos exames de James e ir almoçar comigo em algum lugar?"

"Claro, Ginny, parece ótimo." Diana sorriu, mas ela ainda estava um pouco cautelosa. "Temos bastante tempo, a enfermeira me disse que eles estavam um pouco atrasados. Mas o que-"

"Desculpe, tenho que correr." Deixando sua cunhada para trás, Ginny se apressou, passando pelo posto de enfermagem e abrindo a porta para a escada de trás. Ela parou na soleira da porta e olhou ao redor, com a testa franzida. Huh. As escadas pareciam vazias. Debruçando-se sobre o corrimão, ela olhou para cima entre a escadaria e, em seguida, voltou seu olhar para abaixo dela. Ninguém, nem um traço. Ela estava prestes a voltar para trás e juntar-se à Diana quando algo preto chamou sua atenção, assim que ela estava se retirando da grade do corrimão. Algo negro… com vestes negras… Seus olhos se arregalaram. Era uma pessoa deitada no patamar abaixo dela?

Com sua curiosidade aguçada, ela praticamente pulou da escada, com as pernas descolando do chão simultaneamente enquanto ela descia os degraus. Ela parou abruptamente a poucos passos do patamar seguinte, freando com um sobressalto. O homem de vestes negras tinha se apoiado nos cotovelos, tentando se sentar, de costas para ela. E ele era- não. Certamente não poderia ser-

"_Malfoy_?" Ginny tropeçou no último par de degraus, tirando automaticamente a varinha de dentro de seu bolso enquanto se aproximava dele. Ela arregalou os olhos quando viu o sangue manchando o tecido rasgado nas costas dele e não podia dizer que estava totalmente preparada quando a cabeça dele virou vacilante na direção dela e seu olhar pousou no seu rosto.

Os olhos dele, um pouco fora de foco, se estreitaram em perplexidade, como se ele não conseguisse distinguir quem era ela. Ela estava prestes a perguntar o que tinha acontecido com ele, quando os olhos cinzas se arregalaram ligeiramente em reconhecimento.

"Weasley?" O nome dela escorregou de seus lábios em um murmúrio arrastado e então, de repente, os olhos dele giraram nas órbitas e ele caiu de lado, com os braços esparramados diante dela em um amontoado inconsciente.

Por um momento, Ginny só conseguiu ficar de boca aberta. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Ela sabia que ele havia sido libertado da prisão - a Ordem tinha alguém espionando-o, na verdade, mas ela realmente não tinha posto os olhos em cima dele desde o final do seu quinto ano. Desde… a noite Dumbledore tinha morrido.

Ela cerrou os dentes contra sua própria vontade. Na noite em que Dumbledore fora assassinado por um Comensal da Morte. A noite em que Bill fora atacado e irremediavelmente marcado por um Comensal da Morte. A noite em que Draco Malfoy _deixou esses Comensais da Morte entrarem na escola_.

Ele próprio era um Comensal da Morte, é claro. Os olhos de Ginny se desviaram para o braço esquerdo, mas a capa dele cobria a marca reveladora. Ele passou os últimos cinco anos na prisão para expiar seus crimes, mas Ginny não se sentia como se cinco anos fossem realmente tempo suficiente.

_Pelo que ela tinha ouvido, haviam aliviado a pena para ele, por conta de sua juventude e da desculpa de que ele era 'um produto de seu ambiente infeliz'. E, além disso, eles dificilmente tinham evidências para a metade dos crimes que ele realmente havia cometido. No que dizia respeito a Ginny, isso significava que ele tinha pago por apenas metade das coisas que tinha feito. __Aquilo__ significava que ela poderia virar as costas para ele neste instante e deixá-lo morrer naquela escada…_

_Ginny suspirou. "Oh, merda," ela sussurrou, se agachando hesitante ao lado de Malfoy. Ela não podia deixá-lo morrer. Isso faria com que não fosse melhor do que ele e sua gente, nada melhor do que algum assassino comum._

Não muito gentilmente, ela cutucou-o com um dedo. "Malfoy?" ela perguntou, um pouco irritada que ela tivesse se metido nessa confusão. "Malfoy? Olá? Você está..." Ela torceu o nariz "...bem?"

Entretanto, ele claramente não estava bem. Resmungando para si mesma, ela endireitou-se de pé e olhou ao redor. "Olá?" Ela gritou, abrindo a porta para o andar principal. O salão diante dela parecia surpreendentemente vazio. "Olá? Alguém" Ela chamou, um pouco desesperada. Ela olhou para baixo na direção de Malfoy. Por um momento, considerou apenas deixá-lo lá, virar-lhe as costas e andar em linha reta de volta até seu sobrinho bebê, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

No entanto, levou apenas aquele momento para ela descartasse essa idéia. Olhou para ele, completamente descontente por ele ter colocado-a naquela situação. Queria deixá-lo. Queria deixá-lo, ali mesmo, naquele instante, mas tudo o que pôde pensar era em como Harry havia dito a ela sobre o que tinha visto do Malfoy, na torre onde Dumbledore tinha morrido. Como ele tinha estado tão desesperado para salvar sua família, como ele havia quase largado a varinha e cedido, como ele simplesmente não era um assassino…

Ginny suspirou. Ele _era_ um horrível, insuportável, diabólico Comensal da Morte – e um idiota, além de tudo-, mas se ela simplesmente o deixasse lá, ele poderia morrer. Além disso, quem sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele? Certamente era curioso. Quem poderia tê-lo feriado assim? Com estes pensamentos em mente, ela se abaixou, agarrou-o pelos ombros e o levantou. Pelo menos, foi o que ela tentou fazer. No entanto, com um pequeno grunhido, ela não conseguiu ir além de levantar os ombros dele do chão antes de deixá-lo cair completamente.

"Você está sempre se metendo em encrenca, não é, Malfoy?" Ela murmurou, olhando para ele, em completa consternação. "Mesmo totalmente alheio a tudo isso, você causa tantos problemas."

A porta da escada se abriu, assustando-a completamente, e uma enfermeira colocou a cabeça para fora do batente da porta. "Olá, eu ouvi alguém gritando soc -oh!" Os olhos da enfermeira se arregalaram quando ela viu Malfoy. "Por Merlin, o que aconteceu?" Perguntou ela, correndo para o lado dele.

Ginny encolheu os ombros. "Eu não tenho certeza. Já o encontrei assim."

"Oh, minha nossa!" Apertando os lábios, a enfermeira acenou com a varinha para o corpo de Malfoy e disse, "_Mobilicorpus_!" No mesmo instante, o corpo de Malfoy subiu no ar e pairou lá. Balançando a cabeça com satisfação, ela se virou, mantendo sua varinha na direção do Malfoy e acenando uma mão agitada para Ginny. "Você poderia abrir a porta, por favor?"

Ginny empurrou a porta, observando com olhos estreitados enquanto Malfoy passava flutuando por ela. Ela realmente estava muito curiosa para saber o que tinha acontecido com ele e ponderou que era seu trabalho investigar essas coisas. Com essa decisão em mente, ela correu atrás de um inconsciente Malfoy e da enfermeira, que logo foi acompanhada por um Curandeiro.

Depois de cerca de trinta minutos e de um rápido exame, Malfoy estava deitado em uma cama no quarto andar, por danos_ causados por feitiços_, uma vez que o Curandeiro determinou que seus ferimentos foram resultado de algum feitiço ou maldição. Ginny tinha disfarçadamente seguido Malfoy e o Curandeiro por todo o hospital e assim, que ele foi acomodado em sua cama, com as costas e o torso enfaixados, ela penetrou em seu quarto, sem ser notada pelos enfermeiros. Ela não tinha certeza por que sentia essa necessidade de sigilo – ainda que ele provavelmente não estivesse liberado para receber qualquer visitante com exceção da sua família, ela poderia ter acesso a ele por ser um auror. Mas por alguma razão, ela queria que esta visita ficasse fora do registro e guardou a informação para si mesma.

Estava fechando a porta atrás de si quando uma voz na sala perguntou: "Posso te ajudar, senhorita?"

Ginny virou-se e deu de cara com a enfermeira que tinha ajudado-a na escada, olhando para ela com expectativa. Ginny mordeu o lábio contendo um palavrão; ela não tinha percebido que alguém ainda estava na sala. "Oh, er- Eu só queria me sentar aqui com ele."

Pelo olhar em seu rosto, a enfermeira não estava muito confiante nessa ideia. Antes que ela pudesse protestar, Ginny disse rapidamente: "Por favor, só até ele acordar? Eu estou... preocupada com ele." Ela terminou sem jeito, parecendo terrivelmente não convincente.

A enfermeira olhou por um momento, mas por fim concordou. "Tudo bem, só tome cuidado com ele, por favor." Ela fechou o armário onde estava mexendo, virou-se e saiu do quarto.

Olhando em volta de si hesitantemente, Ginny encontrou uma cadeira e puxou-a para a cabeceira de Malfoy. De lá, ela o observava inquieta. Sinceramente, é claro, ela não estava nem um pouco preocupada com ele, mas a Ordem tinha espiões em volta dele por um motivo e aquelas lesões inexplicadas eram certamente motivo de suspeita.

Quando Malfoy finalmente se mexeu e piscou para abrir os olhos, Ginny estava esperando pacientemente com o sorriso mais agradável que conseguiu por no rosto, embora ela temesse que tivesse saído mais parecido com uma careta. Os olhos dele, uma vez desprovidos da incerteza causada pelo atordoamento, procuraram o rosto dela.

"Olá," Ela cumprimentou, com apenas uma ligeira elevação no seu tom de voz.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava vendo. "Você sabe que morreu e foi para o inferno," ele disse, com a voz um pouco rouca, "quando a primeira coisa que você vê quando abre os olhos é um Weasley ruivo."

Ela apertou os lábios, abafando o aumento imediato de uma frustração raivosa diante do comentário venenoso. "Há Weasleys que não são ruivos?" Ela perguntou, em resposta, lutando para manter a voz civilizada.

Os olhos de Malfoy se estreitaram um pouco e ele a olhou com frieza antes de observar as coisas ao seu redor. "Onde, em nome de Merlin, eu estou?" ele murmurou.

"O que você acha, seu idiota?" Ginny perguntou, exasperada. "No hospital, é claro. O que faz sentido, considerando que você estava escondido na escada daqui, com suas costas rasgadas e sangrando."

Os olhos dele se estreitaram ainda mais. "Eu não estava escondido," Ele informou, lutando para se colocar de pé. No meio do caminho, ele ficou tenso e imediatamente caiu para trás, se apoiando sobre os cotovelos e deixando escapar um grito de dor. "Maldição!" Ele exclamou. "Eu estou morrendo!"

"Quem me dera," Ginny retrucou. "Embora eu não faria isso de novo, se fosse você. Enfim, você estava, não é? Escondido, eu quis dizer."

Malfoy olhou para ela com azedume. "Não," ele respondeu: "Eu não estava 'escondido', como você diz."

Ela se inclinou para frente, impaciente. "Então o que você estava fazendo?"

Malfoy deu um sorrisinho sarcástico. "Como se eu fosse te contar, Weasley. Acho que é para isso que você está aqui, não é?"

"Eu tenho minhas razões para estar aqui, Malfoy."

"Certo," ele concordou "e essas razões incluem examinar pacientes aleatórios e torturá-los com suas perguntas irritantes por diversão. Bem, suponho que eu não esperaria muito mais de um Weasley."

Ginny suspirou. "Eu pensei que você poderia ter superado todos estes absurdos infantis," ela disse com uma voz entediada. "Acho que eu deveria ter pensado melhor. Afinal, com com o quê, quarenta anos de idade, seu pai ainda estava fazendo piadas imaturas sobre o meu pai numa livraria pública".

Malfoy fez uma careta. "Vá embora, Weasley."

"Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta."

"Você _realmente _esperava que eu respondesse?"

"Você deveria," Ginny disse calmamente. "Como um favor."

Os olhos de Malfoy se estreitaram novamente, mas desta vez devido mais a um exame minucioso do que irritação. Ela ficou surpresa quando, como ficou evidente pelas próximas palavras dele, ele mostrou compreender o significado oculto da frase. "Eu nunca gostei muito dele, para começar, Weasley," Ele disse, sem rodeios. "E eu perdi ainda mais respeito por ele quando soube que ele estava namorando com você."

"Você gostava dele," ela acusou.

"E como você saberia?" Ele perguntou

"Você falou com ele."

"Por Merlin, Weasley, eu estou falando com você. Isso não significa que eu queira de repente ir para cama com você, não é?"

"Erm, não," ela respondeu, um pouco nervosa com a analogia "E eu ficaria um pouco perturbada se alguma vez você tenha desejado ir para a cama com ele."

Malfoy fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, como se subitamente tivesse se cansado. "Eu também ficaria, Weasley. Eu também ficaria."

"Você só não gostava dele porque ele não adorava o chão que você pisava e porque não aceitou toda aquela baboseira de Você-Sabe-Quem, como você fez," Ginny disparou contra ele "E porque ele era sangue puro, mas se dignou a namorar uma traidora de sangue como eu. _Isso_ deixou você louco, não foi, Malfoy?"

"Você não me conhece, Weasley," Malfoy disse asperamente "então pare de falar como se me conhecesse. Na verdade, pare de falar completamente e me deixe em paz."

De repente, ela ficou muito zangada com ele pela simples razão de ele ser quem era. Subitamente, ela não podia suportar olhar para ele e lidar com o fato de que aquele desperdício de ser humano ainda estava vivendo e respirando enquanto _ele _não estava. Furiosamente, ela se levantou e saiu como uma tempestade em direção a porta.

No entanto, no meio do caminho, ela fez uma pausa e virou-se. "Malfoy," Ela disse, exasperada "O que diabos _aconteceu_ com você?"

"Para sua informação, Weasley," Ele retrucou "Eu estava trabalhando em um projeto independente para o trabalho e um feitiço difícil que eu tentei deu errado. Aí está. Está feliz?"

Ginny não estava nada feliz. Ela olhou para ele com incredulidade, se perguntando se ele realmente esperava que ela acreditasse no que foi, possivelmente, a pior mentira na história da humanidade. Quando ela não saiu, ele levantou uma sobrancelha em irritação e fez um gesto desdenhoso com a mão em direção a ela. Chocada e frustrada, ela realmente virou-se e obedeceu.

* * *

Assim chegou outono e os dias estavam ficando mais curtos e mais escuros. A cozinha do Largo Grimmauld estava mal iluminada por algumas velas aqui e acolá, e Hermione estava completamente sozinha, inclinada sobre o pergaminho. Mais cedo no trabalho naquele dia, Rony tinha mencionado que ele passaria na Toca antes de vir para casa naquela noite e não havia dúvida de que ele ficaria para o jantar. Ela também, é claro, havia sido convidada, mas tinha grande quantidade de coisas do trabalho para resolver e optou por uma noite tranquila de trabalho a jantar com a família.

Uma vez que havia terminado a escola, ela teve sorte de que não havia tido qualquer necessidade de encontrar imediatamente um lugar próprio. Largo Grimmauld, que havia sido deixado para Harry quando Sirius morreu, ainda era usado estritamente para negócios e como sede da Ordem. Com Sirius morto, no entanto, não havia nenhuma pessoa compatível para ficar e cuidar da casa, embora os membros da Ordem, muitas vezes passassem por lá. Remus Lupin geralmente tomava conta do lugar, mas tinha estado muito ocupado ultimamente, dado que a tarefa de gerir a Ordem tinha oficialmente caído sobre ele depois de Dumbledore morreu; dessa forma, a casa deveria ser deixada sob os cuidados de outra pessoa. Rony e Hermione se ofereceram após a Batalha de Hogsmeade e as coisas começaram a se acalmar.

Os membros da família Weasley freqüentemente passavam por ali, assim como outros membros da Ordem; dessa maneira, com pouca frequencia eles ficavam sozinhos naquela casa imensa. Ela era, em todos os sentidos que importavam, a casa deles. Certamente não era a idéia que Hermione fazia de uma casa dos sonhos – mas era uma casa e isso era o que importava por enquanto.

Ela não esperava que Rony estivesse de volta até a noite e, portanto, foi pega de surpresa quando ouviu passos no corredor do lado de fora. Franzindo a testa, ela se levantou. "Rony? É você?" Ela chamou. Estendeu a mão em direção a porta fechada da cozinha, mas antes que pudesse encostar um dedo nela, a porta se abriu.

Um pouco alarmada, Hermione recuou violentamente e se jogou em direção a sua varinha. "O que em nome de Merlin -" Ela começou, levantando a varinha, mas, em seguida, uma figura sombria tropeçou na sala e quase caiu no chão. Mesmo no escuro, Hermione reconheceu-o imediatamente.

"Rony!" Ela engasgou, apressando-se para a frente. "Oh, Merlin - Rony-" Ele estava sangrando e extenuado, parecendo que tinha se envolvido em algum tipo de briga. Por um momento, ele não disse nada, _não podia_ dizer nada, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego e deixava Hermione conduzi-lo até uma cadeira, onde ele imediatamente despejou todo seu peso.

"Rony, o que aconteceu?" Hermione perguntou, tentando examinar o pior dos seus ferimentos. "Você foi atacado? Onde-"

Rony murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível. Hermione balançou a cabeça. "O quê? O que você-"

"Morte – Comensais da Morte." Sua respiração ficou superficial e Rony olhou para cima, tentando se endireitar. "Comensais da Morte-"

"O quê?" Horrorizada, Hermione balançou a cabeça. "O que você quer dizer, Comensais da Morte? Quem, onde,"

"Harry," Rony engasgou, fazendo Hermione parar bruscamente. "Procurando – por - Harry" E antes que pudesse lhe dar mais alguma informação, ele suspirou bruscamente e caiu para a frente, inconsciente, deixando Hermione completamente chocada.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J.K Rowling, com exceção do pequeno Willian Malfoy, que, infelizmente, não tem cabelo cor de rosa.

******Autora: ****Jaden Malfoy87 ****ht*tp:*/*w*ww.*fanf*iction.*net/u/12*20912/*Jaden-Malfoy87**

* * *

**Título: O Inimigo de Almas**

–**Capítulo Dois**

_Novembro, 2004_

"Sabe Gin, eu sempre estou disposto a ver uma boa partida de quadribol." Rony fez uma pausa em sua subida até as arquibancadas para examinar o campo por cima do ombro. "Mas me explica de novo porque nós estamos aqui."

Ginny suspirou e incitou seu irmão a continuar a escalada. Ela havia pedido que Rony viesse com ela até Hogwarts naquele dia, para o primeiro jogo de quadribol da temporada, entre Grifinória e Sonserina. É claro, nenhum dos dois frequentava a escola há um bom tempo, mas não era fora do comum ter visitantes para os jogos.

"Carina está supostamente aqui," Ginny falou secamente. "Com o Malfoy."

"Carina Moon? O que aquele idiota viscoso está fazendo com ela?" Rony perguntou, cruzando a multidão. "E desde quando vocês duas andam tão íntimas, afinal?"

"Você não sabe de nada?" Ginny rolou os olhos. "Eu tenho certeza de que já expliquei isso para você. Mais de uma vez."

"Bem, explique de novo."

"Carina está -" Ginny se apressou pelos degraus, diminuindo a distância entre ela e Rony, para que pudesse abaixar a voz. "Ela está espionando o Malfoy para nós. Lembra?"

"Ela está!?" Rony virou, quase derrubando Ginny nas arquibancadas.

"Claro, seu idiota," Ginny sibilou, usando o ombro de seu irmão para se equilibrar. "Por que você acha que ela está namorando com ele, pela boa aparência e pelo dinheiro sujo?"

Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram. "Ela está _namorando_ com ele?"

"Merlin, me ajude," Ginny murmurou, empurrando Rony para passar por ele. "Sim, ela está namorando ele. Ela está saindo com ele pelos últimos _três meses_. Onde você esteve?" Ela jogou as mãos para cima, num sinal claro de irritação.

"Sendo atacado por Comensais da Morte, é aí onde eu estive," Rony murmurou, arrastando os passos atrás dela.

"Alguma pista sobre isso, a propósito? Houve mais ataques?"

"Nenhum". Rony suspirou. "Eu não me lembro muito do último ataque, de qualquer forma."

Ginny apertou os lábios em apreensão. "Bem, a Ordem está trabalhando nisso, de qualquer maneira. E com relação a Malfoy também, e é por iso que Carina e eu, de repente, nos tornamos melhores amigas."

"Mas você não faz parte desse trabalho," Ron se opos, "não é? Espionar Malfoy, eu quis dizer."

Ginny fez uma pausa enquanto se aproximavam da caixa superior das arquibancadas, olhando os professores e visitantes que a ocupavam. "Nunca é demais ter outro par de olhos em cima dele."

"Sim, mas tem que ser você?" Quando Ginny não respondeu, Rony pegou-a pelo braço e a puxou para encará-lo. "Gin. Você está muito envolvida nessa coisa do Malfoy desde daquele incidente no hospital."

"E...?" Ela rebateu.

"E eu estou preocupado com você!" Rony balançou a cabeça. "É igual ao Harry no sexto ano, mais uma vez."

"Sim, e ele estava certo sobre Malfoy, não estava?" Ginny lembrou. Rony balançou a cabeça novamente e abriu a boca para protestar, mas ela não lhe deu tempo. "Olha, eu sei o que estou fazendo, tudo bem? Lupin não me designou para outra coisa no momento, por isso não-"

"Não, claro que não," Ron disse sombriamente. De repente, ele parecia muito interessado em evitar os olhos dela. "Porque ele sabe que você está bem ocupada com o trabalho, não é? Com todos os seus casos e, acima deles, com a sua própria missão particular".

Ginny congelou, sua mandíbula endurecendo. "Eu não vou entrar nessa discussão com você," Ela disse, com tom muito frio e calmo. "Agora não."

"Gin-"

"Ele está _morto_, Rony," Ginny sibilou, descendo um degrau para se aproximar dele. "Ele está morto! Poderia se pensar que vocês deixariam tudo isso em paz, mas você nunca pára, não é?"

"Ginny, eu não quis dizer..."

"Eu não tenho tempo para isso." Ginny deixou escapar uma risada seca, virando as costas para Rony. "Você pode vir comigo ou pode ficar, mas eu não tenho tempo para discutir meu namorado morto com você." E com isso, ela se dirigiu para a caixa superior da arquibancada.

Entretanto, uma vez lá, ela perscrutou as linhas de professores e visitantes sem sucesso. Ela não viu Carina em nenhum lugar.

"Eles não estão aqui," ela murmurou, desapontada.

"Claro que estão." Ginny deu um salto, não percebendo que Rony tinha seguido-a. "Malfoy pelo menos está, o estúpido pomposo. Lá embaixo, perto da frente."

Ginny seguiu o olhar de Rony. Ele estava certo, lá estava o Malfoy, descansando no canto mais distante como se fosse o dono do lugar.

_E ainda disseram que cinco anos de prisão iriam ensinar a ele um pouco de humildade_, ela pensou amargamente. Em voz alta, ela disse: "Mas onde está Carina?"

Rony deu de ombros. "Não sei. Olhe, há um espaço livre ali, ao lado do Flitwick. Você vem?"

"Claro," Ginny respondeu, ainda distraída enquanto olhava para Malfoy. Ela não tinha muita desculpa para confrontá-lo sem Carina; isso pareceria muito suspeito. Não sabia o que fazer, além de sentar e assistir ao jogo.

Ela tentou se concentrar no jogo, mas seus olhos continuavam se desviando para a cabeça louro-platinada algumas fileiras abaixo dela. Em determinado momento, depois de terem estado lá por algum tempo, Rony agarrou-a pelo cotovelo, apontando com entusiasmo. "Oh, caramba, acho que ele viu o pomo de ouro!"

Ginny olhou para onde Rony estava apontando e vi o apanhador sonserino por alguns momentos antes do seu olhar se voltar para a fileira abaixo dela. Só que desta vez, ao invés da parte de trás da cabeça dele, ela se viu olhando para um par de orbes cinzentas.

Ginny desviou seus olhos para longe como se a visão dele tivesse queimado-a. De repente, a multidão ficou turbulenta e começou a gritar em volta dela, Rony inclusive, mas ela não prestou qualquer atenção neles. "Rony, eu já volto," ela gritou por cima do barulho, mas quando ela quase passou por cima dele, ele nem percebeu.

Ela desceu correndo os degraus, violentamente se esforçando para evitar olhar na direção de Malfoy novamente. Ela não tinha certeza para onde estava indo, apenas que tinha entrado em pânico quando viu Malfoy olhando para ela. Ele tinha descoberto-a? Ele tinha percebido que ela estava espionando-o? Ela tinha colocado a vida de Carina em perigo por causa da sua maldita curiosidade?

Ela estava em seu caminho para fora do caixa superior quando bateu em alguém, forte e rápido. Ginny cambaleou para trás e perdeu o ar; o máximo que conseguiu fazer foi evitar cair com o traseiro no chão.

"Procurando por mim, Weasley?"

Ginny ergueu os olhos para a voz sarcástica, encontrando-se dividida entre irritação e ansiedade. Malfoy estava sorrindo maliciosamente para ela, com as mãos nos bolsos, aparentemente tão alheio a todo o barulho quanto ela. "Não." Ela respondeu, imediatamente tomando o defensiva.

Ele simplesmente levantou as sobrancelhas em resposta, com uma expressão cética no rosto.

Ginny corou. Tentando salvar alguma parte deste desastre, ela tirou o cabelo de seu rosto e disse, "Bem, sim, mas só porque eu pensei Carina deveria estar com você. Ela disse que viria aqui hoje com você."

"Sei." Malfoy bufou. "E você veio aqui hoje só para me ver?"

"Para ver Carina. Você sabe, porque somos amigas?" Ginny revirou os olhos, sua apreensão rapidamente dando lugar à irritação.

"Bem," Malfoy parecia um pouco insatisfeito com a resposta. "Sim, ela mencionou algo nesse sentido."

Com isso, Ginny respirou um pouco mais fácil e silenciosamente agradeceu Carina por ajudar sua causa. "Então, onde ela está? Ela não veio?"

"Não." Malfoy cruzou os braços sobre o peito e seus olhos se estreitaram. "Ela não estava se sentindo bem."

"Malfoy!" Ginny levantou as mãos em exasperação. "E você simplesmente a deixou em casa sozinha e veio mesmo assim?"

Malfoy piscou. "Sim. Por que não?"

"Esquece," Ela grunhiu, esfregando seu ombro onde alguém tinha esbarrado ao passar por ela. "Ei," Ela disse, olhando em volta de si pela primeira vez, "por que todo mundo está saindo? O jogo já acabou?"

Malfoy zombou. "Oh, brilhante observação. O jogo acabou antes de você descer para cá, Weasley. Sonserina ganhou," Ele completou, com o nariz levemente no alto.

"É só um estúpido jogo de escola." Ginny franziu a testa diante da atitude convencida dele.

"Claramente," Malfoy respondeu, ainda com aquele tom de voz superior. "Como você estava obviamente distraída, eu não estou surpreso que não se importe muito com o resultado do jogo."

"Eu não estava distraída," Ginny retrucou.

O comportamento do Malfoy mudou e então ele olhou para ela com um brilho de conhecimento nos olhos. "Oh, eu diria que você esteve muito distraída, segundo dizem por aí, Weasley. Na verdade, pelo que eu ouvi-" Ele sorriu e recostou-se contra a grade, "você esteve muito distraída nos últimos cinco anos. "

Ginny abriu a boca, mas suprimiu a réplica quente. Ela fez uma pausa. "O que isso significa?" perguntou finalmente.

O sorriso de Malfoy ficou maior e o temperamento de Ginny mais curto. "Olha, Malfoy, eu não tenho tempo para o seu nojento-"

"Ele não vale tudo isso, sabe," Malfoy disse de repente, se endireitando da sua posição confortavelmente desleixada contra a grade.

Ginny congelou e ficou muito, muito imóvel. "O quê? Quem?"

"Você sabe quem," malfoy respondeu. "Zabini, é claro, quem mais?"

Por um momento, Ginny só pôde olhar, bastante espantada por ainda conseguir manter sua raiva sob controle. "Não," ela finalmente conseguiu dizer por entre dentes cerrados.

"Não o quê?" Malfoy perguntou inocentemente.

"Não fale comigo sobre o Blaise," ela retrucou.

"O quê é, Weasley, não posso sequer mencionar o nome dele?" Malfoy perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ele se aproximou de Ginny enquanto a multidão ao redor deles começou diminuir e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Você não deveria," Ginny disse para ele, tremendo com uma raiva reprimida, "já que ele era uma pessoa muito melhor do que você jamais vai ser-"

"Eu não consigo pensar em nada em que Zabini fosse melhor do que eu, Weasley," Malfoy disse com voz arrastada. "Exceto, talvez, no quesito parecer legal e ter piedade de uma pobre, de uma amante de trouxas, de um _projeto_ de bruxa como você."

"Cale a boca," Ginny disparou.

"Qual é o problema, Weasley? Não gosta de admitir que você nunca foi nada além de um caso de pena?"

Qualquer aparência de controle que Ginny tinha desenvolvido _explodiu_. Ela recuou o punho, pronto para acertá-lo no rosto de Malfoy, mas ele desviou um pouco para trás e habilmente pegou o punho dela em sua mão. Furiosamente, ela puxou a mão para fora do aperto dele.

"Ora, ora Weasley," Malfoy disse suavemente, afastando-se dela. "Os _premiados_ Aurores do Ministério não deveriam bater em cidadãos comuns em público." Suas palavras escorriam sarcasmo.

Mantendo seu temperamento sob controle, Ginny nivelou o olhar gelado de Malfoy. "Comensais da Morte não contam."

Malfoy estremeceu como se ela tivesse atingido-o. Encarando-a ferozmente, ele virou as costas e deixou as arquibancadas, rapidamente desaparecendo de vista.

Os assentos ao seu redor estavam praticamente vazios agora. Rony não estava à vista; ela supôs que ele tinha passado por ela sem perceber, pensando que ela já tinha saído. Entretanto, ela não podia se forçar a se importar com isso naquele momento. Ela estava absolutamente fervendo. _Aquele idiota preconceituoso! Como ele ousava falar sobre - sobre-_

Ginny engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos. De repente, ela estava com raiva - não do Malfoy, mas de Blaise. Porque, por mais abominável que fosse para ela admitir aquilo, Malfoy estava certo. Ela não estava surpresa de que ele tivesse 'ouvido' que ela tinha ficado 'distraída' desde que Blaise tinha morrido. Todo mundo sabia sobre Ginny Weasley e a grande porcaria desorganizada que ela tinha se tornado, preenchendo sua vida com uma busca inútil por alguém que provavelmente já estava morto.

_Maldito fosse ele_! O que Blaise tinha feito com ela? Com toda sua vida? Ele tinha estragado _tudo_, destruído tudo que ela deveria ter tido. Ele havia reduzido todas as coisas a absolutamente nada além de cacos e peças de uma memória dispersa, esquecida.

Ela costumava ser uma pessoa tão viva. Em algumas ocasiões, ela ainda era, mas na maioria das vezes, a dor de lembrar daquela vida, da sua vida antes da morte de Blaise, era tão intensa que ela tinha desligado todas aquelas sensações. Bloqueou essas lembranças até que a pessoa que ela costumava ser não existisse mais. E foi tudo por causa _dele_, aquela porra toda!

O verdadeiro truque era que, até que ele tivesse morrido, ela não tinha pensado que a relação significasse muito para ela, ou para ele, até onde ela sabia. Merlin, antes do seu sexto ano, ela não poderia nem mesmo suportá-lo. Ele era um menino tão chamativo, para não mencionar um sonserino viscoso até as raízes, com dinheiro suficiente para financiar metade da Europa. Ela estava aborrecida quando seu trabalho com a AD - e com Sonserinos como Tracey Davis - tinha feito com que ela passasse algum tempo com ele, através de amigos em comum. Mas em algum lugar no meio do caminho, algo mudou. Ela descobriu que ele não se importava com a metade daquela história sobre sangue como ele fingia para seus amigos e não se importava com a causa de Voldemort, de forma alguma.

"Mas eu nem sei se ele me amava," ela disse estupidamente, falando sozinha. Ele certamente nunca dissera isso. Nem ela, e, a bem da verdade, não tinha percebido que ela o amava, até que ele tivesse morrido. Ela não tinha pensado que poderia amar alguém depois de Harry, mas Harry havia partido, e seu coração não parecia se importar com o fato de que ela não estava esperando que ele voltasse.

Fechando os olhos, Ginny recuou e sentou nas arquibancadas, se encolhendo e apoiando a cabeça abaixada nas pernas. "Maldito seja, Blaise," ela sussurrou. "Eu te odeio. Eu te odeio."

* * *

_Dezembro, 2004_

Carina não estava com frio. Esta observação curiosamente aleatória foi a primeira a atingi-la naquela manhã, enquanto ela acordava. Não conseguia descobrir porque isso era tão estranho - sua mente ainda estava muito confusa com o sono para discernir aquilo e, tão confortável quanto estava, ela não se importou o suficiente para acordar completamente e descobrir a razão.

Draco mudou de posição ao lado dela, só meio acordado, levantando um braço para puxá-la para mais perto dele. Quando Carina se acomodou na curva do seu braço e a mente dela começou a enterrar-se mais de volta para sono, a peculiar ausência de frio abruptamente se transformou em algo mais intenso. Ela não estava fria, como a cama de Draco ficava frequentemente nas manhãs frias de inverno, não, ela estava _quente_.

Transpiração cobriu sua testa e assim que este desconforto começou a ser totalmente registrado, começou outro. O calor adicional, vindo do corpo de Draco combinado com o ataque súbito de náusea subindo dentro dela, era demais para aguentar. Ela se arrancou dos braços de Draco e sentou-se, lamentando instantaneamente o movimento brusco quando seu estômago deu uma guinada desagradável.

"Carina? Já é de manhã?" Draco murmurou sonolento, seus olhos se abrindo aos poucos.

Carina abriu a boca para responder, mas, de repente, não houve tempo. Em vez disso, ela saiu correndo da cama e correu para o banheiro. Lá, imediatamente começou a esvaziar o estômago do pouco conteúdo que continha.

Ela estava vagamente consciente de Draco tropeçando para fora da cama e no banheiro atrás dela. "Carina? O que você - urgh!" ele gemeu, em tom abruptamente mais alerta do que ele tinha usado há alguns instantes. "O que há de errado com você?"

_Estúpido idiota_, pensou exasperada, quando terminou de vomitar. Com Draco apenas observando de uma distância considerável e fazendo sons apropriados de repulsa, Carina se endireitou e tremulamente fez seu caminho até a pia.

Ela encheu um copo com água para lavar a boca, olhando para Draco no espelho.

"O que há de errado com você?" Ele repetiu, finalmente ousando dar um passo adiante e chegar atrás dela. "Você está doente?"

Ela colocou o copo sobre o balcão. Draco olhou para o objeto com cautela. "Eu acho que isso é óbvio," Carina respondeu secamente, virando-se para encará-lo. Ela abriu a boca para dizer mais, mas a náusea começou a vir de novo, então ela rapidamente fechou os olhos, a fim de mantê-la sob controle. Com os olhos ainda fechados, ela passou por Draco e tropeçou de volta para quarto dele, colapsando sobre a cama, na sequência.

Ela prontamente se enrolou no edredom - estava com muito frio agora e tentou se manter o mais imóvel possível. Depois de alguns segundos, ela ouviu Draco se apoiando na cama. "Tem certeza que você deveria estar na minha cama, se está doente?" Ele perguntou ceticamente.

"Se fosse contagioso," Carina respondeu, com a voz abafada pelas lençóis, "eu diria que provavelmente já passei para você, não é?"

"Acho que sim," Draco admitiu. Ela sentiu a cama se curvar sob o peso dele quando ele se arrastou de volta para a cama, ao seu lado. Ele colocou uma mão reconfortante nas costas dela, mas, em seguida, perguntou: "Tem certeza que você não deveria ir para casa ou algo assim?"

Carina teria revirado os olhos se ela achasse que o gesto não iria fazê-la ficar tonta. "Eu vou, se isso te faz se sentir melhor," ela concordou. "Só deixa eu me situar. Não acho que eu possa aparatar enquanto estou sentindo essas náuseas."

Depois que ela começou a se sentir melhor, vestiu-se e aparatou em casa; lá ela passou o resto do fim de semana. Pensou que um vírus simples provavelmente teria passado depois de vinte e quatro horas, mas quando ela acordou na segunda de manhã, foi apenas para cambalear mais uma vez em direção ao banheiro e vomitar.

Não foi até se deitar na sua cama, completamente determinada a não ir ao trabalho naquele dia, que uma pequena e sorrateira suspeita penetrou em sua mente. Em primeiro lugar, Carina rejeitou a idéia - era um absurdo e ela atribuiu a irracionalidade à sua má disposição, mas quanto mais pensava nisso, mais lógica essa possibilidade lhe parecia. Seu coração se afundou. Não.

Certamente não poderia ser. A realidade de tudo isso bateu em seu estômago tão forte e tão rápido que ela pensou que iria passar mal novamente. Ela sentou lentamente em sua cama, com uma certa quantidade de medo penetrando em seu peito. Nervosa, ela mordeu as unhas e brincou com os dedos até que tomou uma decisão. Ela não podia simplesmente enterrar a possibilidade. Era plausível o suficiente para que fosse necessário confirmá-la

Mais tarde naquele dia, por volta de meio-dia, Carina aparatou do lado de fora de Grimmauld Place e entrou, na sequência. Ela pensou que encontraria a casa vazia, mas Rony Weasley a encontrou no meio do corredor. Parecendo perplexo ao vê-la, ele abriu a boca, mas Carina falou primeiro. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que não está no trabalho?"

Rony fechou a boca, fez uma pausa e, em seguida, abriu-a novamente. "Eu estava prestes a te perguntar a mesma coisa," ele disse com cautela.

"Eu-er -não estou me sentindo bem," respondeu Carina.

"Ah, certo." Rony enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, parecendo um pouco embaraçado. "Bem, Hermione não me deixou ir hoje. Meu escritório me mandou uma coruja no início desta manhã. Aparentemente, algumas, - er - ameaças foram feitas."

Carina franziu a testa. "Ameaças? Dos Comensais da Morte, você quer dizer? De novo?"

Rony suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça, inclinando-se contra a parede. "Sim."

"Por que eles estão tão loucos atrás de você?" Carina perguntou. "Eles estão tão convencido de que você sabe onde Harry está".

"Bem, ele é o meu melhor amigo." Rony deu de ombros.

"Assim como é da Hermione." Carina franziu a testa novamente. "E eles não estão vindo atrás dela."

"Não. Eles não estão." Rony passou a mão pela parte de trás do pescoço, evitando o olhar dela. "Graças a Merlin por isso."

Carina estreitou os olhos, observando-o atentamente. "Você _sabe_ onde Harry está?"

"Nah." Rony acenou com a mão, endireitando-se. "Não tenho a menor idéia. Queria que os Comensais da Morte acreditassem nisso, não é?" Ele sorriu, mas pareceu ligeiramente confuso. "Ei, mas se você não está se sentindo bem, por que você veio aqui? Você não deveria estar em casa?"

"Bem, eu queria falar com Lupin. Ele está aqui?"

Rony balançou a cabeça, parecendo perplexo. "Não, eu tenho certeza que ele está em casa. Ele não estaria aqui se não soubesse que iria encontrá-la."

Carina poderia ter se esbofeteado. É claro que ele não iria. "Ah, dane-se tudo," ela murmurou.

"O quê? Que há de errado?" Ele perguntou apreensivo.

Carina suspirou, encostou-se na parede do corredor e murmurou sem pensar: "Eu acho que estou grávida."

Houve um silêncio atônito por um momento. Rony pareceu perceber o que ela disse logo que a própria Carina percebeu. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela se virou para olhá-lo desesperadamente. Doce Merlin, o seu cérebro estava tão confuso que ela nem sabia o que estava dizendo?

"Você - você - o quê?" Rony perguntou com voz rouca. "O que você disse?"

"Nada," Carina disse rapidamente. "Eu não-"

"Mas você - você acabou de dizer-"

"Não, eu não disse, Rony!" Carina suspirou com exasperação enquanto se virava e começava a seguir pelo corredor em direção à cozinha. "Eu não disse nada, você está imaginando coisas-"

"Mas você acabou de dizer!" Rony protestou, seguindo-a até a cozinha. "Você acabou de dizer que você-"

"Oh, não importa o que eu disse!" Carina estalou. "Só esqueça!"

Outra coisa, no entanto, pareceu ter atingido Rony. "Merlin," ele sussurrou, olhando para ela com os olhos arregalados. "Vocêvocêestá-"

Ele parou, aparentemente muito horrorizado para concluir o pensamento.

"Eu estou o quê?" Carina perguntou irritada.

Rony engoliu em seco. "Você está namorando Draco Malfoy," Ele sussurrou.

Carina quase saltou para cima ele. "Rony, você não pode dizer uma palavra sobre isto!" ela sussurrou. "Nenhuma-palavra!"

"Mas-"

"Você não vai para o trabalho hoje," ela disse, arrastando-o para uma cadeira na mesa da cozinha ao lado dela. "Você vai sentar bem aqui e vai esperar enquanto eu vou fazer um teste, e quando eu voltar você vai ficar aqui comigo até a noite."

"O que tem hoje a noite?" Rony perguntou nervosamente.

Carina mordeu o lábio e juntou as mãos, nervosamente. "Hoje à noite eu vou falar com Draco."

* * *

Draco ficou surpreso quando um elfo doméstico veio, tarde da noite, para dizer que Carina estava lá para vê-lo. Que ela chegasse tão tarde não era estranho em si, mas que viesse sem aviso, era. Ele ainda compartilhava a mansão com sua mãe, afinal.

Ele a encontrou ainda esperando na entrada, torcendo as mãos e parecendo bastante apreensiva. Havia uma expressão estranha em seus olhos quando ela se virou para ele, com um olhar esquisito que ele não conseguiu entender.

"Carina". Draco fez menção de puxá-la para um beijo, mas ela se encolheu e se afastou antes que ele pudesse levantar uma mão. Ele olhou-a com cautela. "O que..." Ele procurou uma palavra para situar a atitude dela. "O que há de errado?"

Carina olhou para ele, ainda com aquela expressão terrível no rosto. Era quase... esperançosa, melancólica, mas não, era mais... avaliadora. Avaliando o quê? Ele?

"Carina?" ele solicitou. Droga, por que ela estava olhando para ele daquele jeito? Draco deslocou o peso de um pé para o outro, sob aquele olhar examinador. Depois de quase quatro – ou seriam cinco - meses que ele estava com ela, ainda não suportava que ela o olhasse daquele jeito.

Ela engoliu em seco e, sob seu controle fingido, sua voz tremeu. "Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa"

Decidindo que ele definitivamente não gostaria daquilo e que, definitivamente, não poderia ser algo bom, ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Ok," ele disse, um pouco impaciente.

Carina parecia desesperada agora, como se quisesse que ele soubesse o que ela precisava dizer, mas sem realmente ter que dizer nada. "E então?" ele retrucou.

Ela afastou-se dele de repente. "Me dê um minuto," disse ela, levantando os braços sobre o rosto.

Draco não queria dar um minuto. Ele queria que ela dissesse o que ela tinha vindo dizer, para que ele pudesse lidar com isso; ele odiava essa espera, sabendo que estava aguardando por alguma terrível notícia – embora ele não pudesse sequer supor o que era. Ele se forçou a ficar em silêncio por alguns segundos, na melhor das hipóteses, antes de explodir, "Maldição, o que há de errado?"

Estranhamente, ao contrário da habitual ocasião onde ela normalmente teria retrucado diante da sua impaciência, ela apenas suspirou e virou-se para se encostar no corrimão da escada. Era como se ela não tivesse sequer ouvido-o gritar. Draco estava a ponto de sacudi-la quando ela finalmente se aproximou, envolveu os braços sobre si mesma e olhando para ele. Ela parecia terrivelmente vulnerável, o que só pressionava mais sua impaciência e irritação. Ele gostava de mulheres que podiam cuidar de si mesmas; de fato, foi o que ele sempre havia gostado sobre Carina. Ele não gostava dela olhando para ele como se quisesse que _ele _cuidasse dela.

Ela parecia estar se preparando para falar, mas, em seguida, balançou a cabeça e murmurou, "Merlin, talvez eu devesse ir embora."

"Não." Draco se aproximou rapidamente, bloqueando seu caminho até a porta. "Não, você não vai sair daqui sem me dizer o que há de errado com você! O que pode ser tão difícil de dizer?"

Quando Carina não respondeu, ele deu um grande suspiro para se acalmar e decidiu tentar uma abordagem diferente. Ela estava perto o suficiente agora, então, cautelosamente, ele a alcançou com um braço. Ela estremeceu novamente e virou a cabeça, mas ele agarrou seu braço e puxou-a para ele. Todo seu corpo estava rígido e tenso, mas ela finalmente relaxou contra o peito dele.

"Só me diga," ele disse, calmamente.

Ela murmurou algo contra seu peito e ele olhou para ela, colocando uma mão em seu cabelo. "O quê?" Draco perguntou, inclinando-se ligeiramente para trás para ouví-la melhor.

Ela deu um enorme suspiro e olhou para o peito dele. "Estou grávida," ela disse baixinho.

Agora foi a vez de Draco ficar tenso. Sem perceber, ele agarrou-a pelos braços e a afastou dele, tentando olhar nos olhos dela. "O quê?" ele perguntou, espantado pela forma com o quão apavorada sua voz havia soado. "_O quê?_"

Carina se arrancou das mãos dele e olhou para ele ansiosamente. Ela bateu com os nódulos ao lado do corpo, torceu os dedos e, finalmente, se acomodou cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Eu disse-"

"Eu te ouvi," ele a cortou, sua voz sufocada. "Eu – você-" Dracou parou, engoliu em seco e tentou recompor os cacos que eram seus sentidos.

Ele sentiu como se um grande tumulto de um milhão de diferentes emoções estivessem inundando-o, rugindo tão alto que ele tinha ficado surdo para seus próprios pensamentos.

Não podia dizer que ela estava fazendo até que, de forma distante, ele ouviu a voz dela. "Eu deveria ir," ela murmurou afastando-se, mas Draco estendeu um braço e agarrou-a.

"Não!" ele disse bruscamente.

"Draco-"

"Eu – você não pode – ir," ele conseguiu dizer. "Eu – sente aqui-" Ele apontou a esmo, no que ele achava que poderia ser a direção geral de uma cadeira. Ele não se deu ao trabalho de ver se ela obedeceu, mas fechou os olhos. Santo Merlin, _ele_ era quem precisava se sentar; se sentiu estranhamente tonto-

Ele mal teve consciência de que Carina tinha ido até ele, agarrado-o pelo braço e levado-o até uma cadeira. "Sente," ela mandou secamente, praticamente jogando-o sobre a cadeira. Draco obedeceu sem protestar, deixando sua cabeça se afundar nas mãos, espantado com o fato de que ele tinha que se concentrar para manter sua consciência intacta. "Isso é insano," ele murmurou.

"Draco, eu deveria ir-"

"Ir?" ele repetiu, levantando a cabeça para olhar para ela. "_Você_ está louca? Você não pode simplesmente - simplesmente ir-"

"Mas eu-"

"Em Nome de Merlin, você acabou de dizer - você disse - você está-" Ele engoliu em seco. Estranhamente, ele não parecia conseguir falar aquela única palavra.

"Eu acho que nós dois sabemos o que eu disse," Carina retrucou bruscamente, "então nenhum de nós precisa repetir." A despeito do tom de voz raivoso, Draco descobriu que estava grato por ela ter dito aquilo.

"Certo," ele concordou fracamente. "Eu - só - não vá." Ele precisava que ela ficasse quieta. Precisava pensar. O que supostamente ele deveria fazer com essa informação? O que eles iriam fazer? Desesperadamente, ele conseguiu por os pensamentos em ordem. "Certo," ele conseguiu continuar. "Certo. Você tem certeza?"

Carina assentiu lentamente. "Eu fiz um teste e fui para o St. Mungus. Eles confirmaram."

"Certo." Ele engoliu em seco. Lá se fora aquela opção. Qual era a próxima? Se ela estava... então ele precisaria... "Certo," Ele disse, pelo que pareceu a milionésima vez. "Certo. Então nós temos que... nós temos que casar."

"O quê?" Carina deu um grito curto. "Agora é você quem está louco!"

Draco a encarou. "Do que você está falando?" ele perguntou, se levantando. Ele pairou sobre para ela, mas ela o olhou resolutamente.

"Eu não vou me casar com você," Carina o informou, soando escandalizada com o simples pensamento.

"Por que não?" ele perguntou assombrado. "Nós temos que nós casar! eu - isso - nós não podemos _não_ casar."

"O quê, porque o nome dos Malfoy seria manchado?" Carina cuspiu as palavras. Ela soou com raiva, com raiva dele, embora a razão, Draco não pudesse imaginar. O que ele tinha feito? Nada que ela não tinha feito também!

"Eu - não," ele falou de forma confusa em resposta a acusação dela. "É porque isso, er... é a coisa certa a fazer."

Carina estava olhando feio para ela como se ela tivesse acabado de descobrir que ele era um sangue-ruim. "Oh, por favor!" ela retrucou. "Você não está fazendo isso porque é o _certo!_ Você não está fazendo isso por mim! Desde quando você sequer se preocupou com o que era certo ou errado!?"

Por mais estranho que parecesse, aquilo havia doído e ele não tinha certeza do porquê. Afinal, Draco refletiu, era bem verdade. "Olha, eu não sei porque você está sendo contra isso," ele disse, impaciente. "Quer dizer, certo, não era exatamente algo que nós planejamos, nos casar, mas nós certamente nos damos bem-"

"Draco," Carina interrompeu, balançando a cabeça. "Nós não podemos - você-" Ela parou, deu uma pausa, tentando se agarrar às palavras. Finalmente ela achou alguma, "não posso casar com você."

_Eu entendi isso, _Draco pensou acidamente. Ele balançou a própria cabeça, sua frustração crescendo. "Então que infernos você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou furiosamente. "O que você quer de mim?"

Carina o encarou incredulamente. "Draco, eu não _quero_ nada. Não vim aqui para pegar alguma coisa de você... Eu vim porque eu pensei que você deveria saber."

"O caramba que você pensou," Draco rosnou. "Por que você daria a mínima para o fato de eu saber ou não se você não me quer envolvido?"

"Eu não disse que eu não quero você envolvido," Carina começou, ultrajada, mas Draco a cortou.

"Ah, então você quer dinheiro, não é? Você quer-"

"Pela última vez, eu não quero nada de você!" Carina gritou, finalmente perdendo seus últimos resquícios de controle. "Eu vim porque - porque-"

"Por quê?!" Draco perguntou asperamente.

Carina o encarou pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, sem palavras. Então ela balançou a cabeça, se afastando dele.

"Porque eu não sabia mais o que fazer," ela disse, baixinho.

Ele estava bastante chocado com essa admissão de desamparo, vinda de uma mulher que ele sempre tinha conhecido - ou pensado que tinha conhecido - por ser segura, equilibrada, no controle. Ele estava segurando as palavras, para dizer alguma coisa em resposta a isso, mas antes que pudesse sequer pensar em abrir a boca, ela se virou e aparatou para longe da mansão, sem dizer mais nada.

Draco ficou de boca aberta atrás dela, sem palavras, mas não ficou assim por muito tempo. Ele foi completamente surpreendido por um breve e frio, "Então," atrás dele.

Draco se virou. "Mãe!" ele engasgou. "Eu-você-você ouviu-" Ele parou diante da nada-divertida sobrancelha levantada.

"Bem, Draco," sua mãe disse, sua voz enganosamente calma e sossegada, "você se colocou numa situação espinhosa." Os olhos dela brilhavam furiosamente.

Draco fez uma careta. "Mamãe, eu-"

"Você o quê?" ela perguntou, com sua voz de aço. "Vá em frente, Draco. Você o quê? O que você pretende fazer sobre isso?"

Draco engoliu em seco. "Você está me perguntando honestamente?"

"Bem, você é um homem adulto, afinal," ela o lembrou. "Suponho que poderia dizer-lhe o que fazer, mas você realmente quer que eu faça isso?"

Agora que ele pensava no assunto, Draco não queria. "Não diga ao meu pai," ele disse imediatamente. Foi a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente. Se possível, as sobrancelhas se ergueram ainda mais. "Você pretende esconder isso dele?"

"Não." Draco balançou a cabeça. "Eu só... me deixe contar a ele. Se ele souber disso antes que eu possa contar, ele não vai me dar uma chance para..." A voz dele sumiu.

"Para quê?" sua mãe rebateu. "_Explicar_? Acho que a explicação para isso é bastante clara, Draco. Você foi irresponsável e descuidado-"

"Eu não fui!" Draco protestou com veemência. "Ela deve ter sido, porque eu juro..." Ele parou e respirou fundo, tentando se recompor; "Olha. Por favor, mamãe, simplesmente me deixe contar ao papai."

Sua mãe concordou, mas ainda o olhou com desconfiança. "E a garota? O que você pretende fazer com ela? É Moon não é? Uma família puro sangue e com um bom dinheiro. O casamento seria aceitável, se somente-"

"Eu vou me casar com ela," Draco assegurou.

"Sério? Ela não parecia muito feliz com a idéia."

"Vou cuidar isso", Draco prometeu. "De algum jeito, eu vou."

* * *

**N/T: Aí está mais um capítulo, que eu me diverti bastante traduzido. Eu adoro o Draco dessa história, ele é absolutamente canon, haha**

**E a cena dele com a Carina não deixou de ser engraçada. Agora, nada supera a química que tem entre ele e a Ginny. Saí até faísca, haha**

**Por falar na Ginny, enfim descobrimos o misterioso namorado dela, não é? Coitadinha, ainda sofre horrores por causa do dito cujo.**

**Espero não demorar para postar o próximo.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários! Ver que tem gente lendo me dá estímulo para continuar! Para quem passou por aqui, leu e ficou quietinho, agradeço verdadeiramente também, mas não se esqueçam de deixar review, nos próximos capítulos!**

**Até e, mais uma vez, muito muito obrigada!**


End file.
